To Byakuya to Ichigo to Toushirou
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: Ichigo never understood why Byakuya is overprotective of Rukia. Now Ichigo understands his brother-in-law. IchiRuki. Please R&R...


Title: To Byakuya to Ichigo to Toushirou

**Title: **To Byakuya to Ichigo to Toushirou

**Summary: **Ichigo never understood why Byakuya was overprotective of Rukia. Now Ichigo understands his brother-in-law. (IchiRuki)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach... if I were, I'll make sure Ichigo will meet Kaien... LoL

**Author's note: **Sorry for the wrong grammars, typo and other errors. This is my first anime-fanfiction. I used to write Harry Potter stories. Sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. I'll update it as soon as my PC is fixed. I'm using a different computer now. Anyways, into the story… enjoy! )

oOoOoOoO

Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

Before he married Rukia, Ichigo suffered (he used this term) a lot from Byakuya. He had to do a lot of things for Rukia's brother.

First, when he asked Byakuya if he could marry his sister, Byakuya left the room and told him to come back on the following day. The Kuchiki leader told him he wasn't feeling well.

When he returned on the following day, Byakuya was not in the mansion of the Kuchiki. He was nowhere to be found. Ichigo had to search the Soul Society to look for Byakuya but at the night of that same day, he learned that Byakuya was inside the headquarters of the 6th division the whole day. He ordered that it had to be a secret or every shinigami in the 6th division will be killed in an instant by his Senbonzakura.

After that incident, Ichigo set an appointment with Byakuya because Byakuya told him that as a noble, he wouldn't meet anyone without an appointment. But Rukia's cold-blooded brother didn't show up on the supposedly appointment.

That made Ichigo really angry. But those were just the first part of the agony Ichigo experienced in the hands of Byakuya in order to have Byakuya's permission for him to marry Rukia.

And Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

There was this time wherein Byakuya sent Ichigo a message (through Rukia) that he will visit the human world and wanted Ichigo to be his tour guide. Ichigo and the Kuchikis visited a lot of places in Karakura. And being the hair-clipped headed Kuchiki's tour guide was really a pain in the ass. Byakuya kept on asking questions, mind you, stupid questions that Ichigo never thought Byakuya would ask.

_"Why are these you call traffic lights have only three colors? And why are they red, yellow and green?" "How do you open these canned drinks?" "What are these moving stairs?" "Why is it you are the only person here whose color of the hair is orange?" _The last question almost made the substitute shinigami release his Bankai if Rukia didn't stop him.

Yet Ichigo saw that Byakuya really loves his sister. Every time Rukia would stopped and checked on some clothes, things or Chappy the Rabbit, Byakuya made sure Rukia will have it. But then, Ichigo realized later that it could be Byakuya's one way to annoy him because Ichigo paid every thing Byakuya wanted for Rukia. Though Rukia told her brother she was just checking on the things and didn't want to really buy it, they would just find the Head of the Kuchiki house falling in line with the stuff at the cashier. Good thing, Ichigo was already a doctor that time.

However, Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

Then, Byakuya and his vice-captain Renji Abarai challenged Ichigo in a bet. Who would win between 7th squad vice-captain Iba Tetsuzaemo, 3rd squad vice-captain Izuru Kira, 9th squad vice-captain Shuuhei Hisagi, 3rd seat of the 11th squad Ikkaku Madarame and 10th squad vice-captain Rangiku Matsumoto in a sake-drinking contest? Ichigo placed his bet on Ikkaku. The bet: if Ichigo wins, he could marry Rukia. If not, Rukia had to live in the Soul Society for two straight weeks and Ichigo was not allowed to visit her.

But the poor substitute shinigami didn't know that the five contestants were paid by Byakuya, thanks to his wealth, and whoever Ichigo placed his bet on, he/she should lose the game. Ichigo almost lost his sanity for two weeks. Renji was so happy that he helped his taichou in that game. He said, seeing Ichigo in that kind of state was priceless.

But Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

Byakuya even asked (or it was more of a command) Ichigo to get five gallons of water in some forest that was about ten mountains from the Senreitei. To think that the Kuchiki mansion has an endless supply of water. Ichigo also had to impress the Kuchiki house and prove them that he is worthy to be Rukia's husband. Surprisingly, the Kuchiki clan was fond of the orange-haired shinigami. Ichigo wished Byakuya was like them and even doubted if Byakuya was really a Kuchiki.

All of these things for Rukia. Rukia couldn't do anything to stop his brother from those "tests".

But then, Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

And finally, the final "test" for Ichigo after three months of Byakuya's torture. After Ichigo fought every captain and vice-captain of the Soul Society (the sou-taichou Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryuusai and his vice-captain also fought Ichigo but they let him won the game. Claiming that it will help to stop Byakuya's _childish_ game), he fought Byakuya. And Ichigo won. Byakuya, with his cold and deadly glare told Ichigo, _"You have my permission. You can marry my sister." _

Yet, Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

On their wedding day, Byakuya walked Rukia down the aisle. But it took them nearly an hour before Byakuya let Rukia's hand go and gave her to Ichigo. It had took a lot of inspirational advices and wisdoms from Jushirou Ukitake, the sou-taichou and other wisemen and noble men before the Kuchiki leader gave his sister to Ichigo.

In the wedding ceremony, many had noticed that Byakuya was happy yet if looks could kill, Rukia was already a widow especially when she kissed her husband. Ichigo was some kind of worried that his brother-in-law would sabotage his and Rukia's wedding so he asked Renji and the other shinigamis to keep an eye to the ice block Kuchiki.

At the night of the wedding, Byakuya talked to Ichigo without Rukia. It was a conversation Ichigo would never forget.

_"Kurosaki, you only gave Rukia your surname, however, she is still and will always be a Kuchiki," said Byakuya in a very cold voice. Ichigo gulped and just nodded._

_"Once I've learned that you cheated on her in __**any **__way, I will make sure you will die and your soul will not go to the Soul Society." Ichigo nodded harder. Though he wasn't really afraid of Byakuya, the case was different now. The man, who was talking or rather threatening him, is now his brother-in-law. The brother of the woman he loves._

_Silence._

_"You have proved yourself. Not only to me but also to the whole Kuchiki clan and the Soul Society," Byakuya said and that made Ichigo smile a bit. But his smile was immediately wiped out upon hearing the next words from Byakuya._

_"I planned to sabotage your wedding. I planned to kidnap your priest and change it into someone who was not authorized to marry a couple. And I also planned to make Rukia fall asleep for this whole day. Another plan involves you, being "accidentally" killed or I could have just killed you with Senbonzakura," said Byakuya in a very serious way. Ichigo thought Byakuya had lost his sanity just because his sister married him. And the "accidentally" killed really freaked his nerves out._

_"Oh... well... thanks for not doing that," the only reply Ichigo could say. He considered releasing his Bankai and kill his brother-in-law._

_"I didn't execute the plans because I don't want to ruin Rukia's most special day," said Byakuya._

_Silence again._

_"She looked beautiful and graceful in her wedding dress." It was a statement from Byakuya that made Ichigo almost jumped from his seat._

_"Yeah. She is the most beautiful woman in the world. In any world..." Ichigo said. Byakuya nodded. For the first time, the two powerful shinigamis had something they had agreed about._

_"She is my pride. I love her so much though I was not expressive but I love my sister," said Byakuya in a cold way yet Ichigo could feel the sincerity. He never thought Byakuya would say those things in front of him especially, admitting that Rukia is Byakuya's pride._

_"After the... err... tests you asked me to do, I realized that one, too," said Ichigo._

_"And I will always protect my pride. From any harm," upon saying this, Byakuya gave Ichigo his deadly glare, as if he was a harm for Rukia. "But now, you have taken away Rukia from me." Those words surprised Ichigo. That could be the reason why he didn't let Rukia go that easily a while ago. It was like Ichigo had stolen a precious thing from the captain of the 6th squad._

_"You know I never liked you. Your attitude, your guts, your being liberal. But I have no power and right to stop Rukia from loving an insolent person," If the discussion was not this serious, Ichigo might had punch the Kuchiki leader._

_"As her husband, you are ought to protect her. And you have to love her for the rest of your life. You don't have the right to lessen your love for my sister but you have to fill her with love." Ichigo listened to his brother-in-law intently. Byakuya stood up but he left a piece of paper on the table._

_"That paper contains Rukia's likes and dislikes." Ichigo took the paper. He had doubted that it was made by Byakuya because of the drawings that are similar to Rukia's though the drawings were a little nicer than Rukia's. But he knew that the handwriting was Byakuya's._

_"I shall leave Rukia to you. But be assured that my eyes are watching how you treat my sister. Remember Kurosaki, one tear from Rukia means I have to take away your life," and Byakuya left the room._

That conversation made Ichigo respect Byakuya more not only as a person but as a brother.

Still, Ichigo Kurosaki never understood Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was overreacting.

Until...

Ichigo was sitting comfortably in his office. His eyes were closed but he wore a satisfied smile. It was a long day yet he enjoyed the day. His office, the whole clinic and the whole house is cold. The air-conditioner of their house wasn't functioning well two days ago however it was like they had bought a new air-con.

Rukia opened the door and entered. She found her husband smiling. She walked and went to Ichigo and kissed the orange-haired's lips. That made Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled widely.

"You look so happy," said Rukia. Ichigo nodded. "Are Masaki and Kaien asleep?" said Ichigo. They are now married for three years and they have twins.

"Yes." Rukia stood up and went to the door once more. "Ichigo, I think you have done enough," she said as she opened the door of Ichigo's office and laid her eyes in the living room where a black-haired girl and a white-haired boy were talking. The white-haired boy has some kind of ice wings on his back.

"Nope. He hasn't done all the things I have planned for him," said Ichigo, now standing with his wife and looking at the couple.

"But, Hitsugaya-taichou had done a lot of things for you now. He entertained those kids who were brought in your clinic. He even changed the diapers of your baby patients. He took care of Masaki and Kaien when Karin and I went to the grocery store. And mind you, the captain even helped Yuzu to cook. And now, he released his Bankai to make this house cooler," enumerated Rukia.

Ichigo laughed. Toushirou Hitsugaya asked him yesterday if he could marry his _little _sister, Karin. Toushirou and Karin are together for five years.

"Idiot! What are you laughing at? Tsk... You are being unfair," said Rukia. Ichigo hugged his wife and whispered, "I'm doing my job as Karin's brother." Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled. The Kurosakis were reminded by Byakuya Kuchiki's "tests" before Ichigo had Rukia's hand to marry.

Now, Ichigo Kurosaki understands Byakuya Kuchiki about his being overprotective to his little-sister-now-Ichigo's-wife, Rukia.

For Ichigo, Byakuya was not overreacting.

And Ichigo Kurosaki is having his revenge. He might not have his revenge to his brother-in-law, Byakuya but he could do his revenge to his future brother-in-law, Toushirou.

Toushirou Hitsugaya never understood Ichigo Kurosaki about his being overprotective to his little sister, Karin.

For Toushirou, Ichigo was overreacting.


End file.
